User talk:Flyin colors
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hot Wheels Wiki:Make your first edit page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 04:48, December 25, 2012 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello hello, lately there are not many active managers around here test with. HaarFager or Tszuta. Excuse my English, I will try to explain to edit. -click (Edit) change (source mode) press (enter) you want to edit example: 1 200px -Here (contrl alt 1 -), (enter), (contrl alt 1), (enter) ... example, 2 200px -each line represents a grid, where it gets the information. example: 3 200px -the images just put File, Pixer and link. Example: 4 200px -do not forget (preview a) at any time and before (edit). Hope this helps.Miguelalegria (talk) 14:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh that helped alot. I was editing via normal view. The each line represents a grid , very useful..Flyin colors (talk) 17:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) A Request Could you please Not Replace any more of my pictures with yours? I don't mind so much if my example is in poor condition, but not if it's good. If you do, Will you at least put my picture at the bottom of the list into a Gallery section? I put a lot of time and effort into my pictures and lists I created so I would appreciate it if you keep the lists remain as uniform looking as possible. Not only that but my pictures on this site are the only copies that I have since my Hard Drive crashed and I don't want my files to disappear. I would appreciate your consideration, thanks, Mike. Vista69 (talk) 02:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) History of the Blisterpack HI, I really like the History of the Blisterpack you have started. Are you planning to show pictures from all of the series from a particular year, or just the mainline blisters? This could become quite an undertaking. Looks good so far. Carnitasfever (talk) I was shooting for a history point of view. So I would say at least one example of each.Like in 1978/79 they really started using more of group or series theme, so included lots of those. Seems like people who have just started collecting in the past 20 years , really bond with that thought. If your thinking like Zowees, Hot Birds, Sizzlers, California customs, Simpsons, Color Changers, etc.. Maybe a link section to where they have there own pages already? Thanks BTWFlyin colors (talk) 16:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Another thought is to add all to that that year, but this way it might get a little big. But could make sections/group of years pages. Like part 1 and 2 or 1968 to 1972 pages. It could get reoriginized to fit the needs of the reader.Flyin colors (talk) 16:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thunderstreak I was looking at the similar castings part of Thunderstreak you set up, and I was wondering if you knew how it differed from Formula Fever. Of course I see the change in the wing there about 1994. Did they remove the metal wing off the base of the original and then cast a new top section of the vehicle? Also, do you think Turbo Streak would be a good candidate for a similar casting as well? It is another Formula 1 style vehicle that looks similar to the first version of Thunderstreak. Carnitasfever (talk) The casting is the same Formula fever/early thunderstreak. There is casting number change, so there is probably a small modification or it might have been because of the name change. To answer your second question "Did they remove the metal wing off the base of the original and then cast a new top section of the vehicle?" yes , the casting was modified the wing was removed from the base and cast into the body. As for the Thunder Streak I would say yes they are both indy style cars, but that is about as close to similar as they come. The Thundersteak has a 3 piece body as well. I really should drill both castings. I will post photos. But at last they are cast very differently. I hope I cleared up that on that casting pages also Thunderstreak and Formula Fever . Tell me what you think.Flyin colors (talk) 19:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Looks great. I think this is one of my favorite things about Hot Wheels. The early running changes that make for some interetsting stories.Carnitasfever (talk) Chevy Monza 2+2 hello. The original image is[Rootes66hotwheels, but I put it on October 6. 2012. I was trying to fix, but does not what happens.Miguelalegria (talk) 17:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) OK.Creo having an image license.Miguelalegria (talk) 17:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) OK Creo?? don't inderstand. Since it was posted here I just relisted it without the plus symbol, that was it.Flyin colors (talk) 17:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Superfine Turbine Thank you for letting me know and for warning the user. I have deleted the Superfine images. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 14:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info on the pictures. Zoticrocco2002 (talk) 01:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC)